The Strength of Good
by Smeagol Fasir Kenobi
Summary: Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant, Richard Levine, and Billy find themselves back at Site B with a group of friends trying to save their worst enemy. PG13 for violence.
1. The Debate

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is not mine. I promise people from Jurassic Park will eventually show up in this story. Aladdin is not mine. Neither are Mirage and Fasir. Star Trek is not mine. Neither is Q. I think that covers this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Debate**

"Good shall always triumph over evil, for love is the strength of good," Fasir insisted for what seemed to him like - and probably was - the hundredth time.

"Love? It is no more than a tingly feeling. It is weak."

"No. Witness these souls, Mirage."

"Oh, no, you don't. I am thoroughly sick of you using Aladdin and Jasmine as examples," Mirage complained.

"She's quite right, Fasir," came another voice. "Oh, come now, I know you can do better."

"Q, I do not need your input right now; I really do not," Fasir sighed. "Don't you have _anything_ better to do?"

"Um . . . no," the entity admitted.

"Go torment Picard or something," Mirage suggested.

"I did that yesterday."

"Oh, very well, have a seat," Fasir reluctantly invited.

"Why, thank you, Fasir; how very polite." Three chairs materialized and they all sat down. "Now," Q continued. "There is obviously something wrong with your minds. Mirage, every time poor Fasir brings up love, you think of that tingly feeling that goes with a kid's first crush. So, naturally, you think love is weak, here today, gone tomorrow."

Mirage nodded, in spite of herself. Fasir shrugged. "Not my fault."

"Granted, but then the only example you can come up with is that idiotic pair of teenage lovers you insist on hovering around and giving your weird version of advice to. You haven't done a thing to contradict her perception of the word 'love'."

"And you have a solution, of course," Fasir nodded.

"As soon as I point out a few more errors, yes. Mirage, there is definitely something wrong with you. You put people under sleep spells, you turn them into snakes, and you play an enchanted music box, but you never really put anyone's life in danger. And Fasir, you can never leave an experiment alone. You have to stick your nose in and give people advice, tell them exactly where that stupid music box is. And do you think I don't know how the genie knew about the 'tree of renewal' thing in the first place?"

"Ssssssh," Fasir cautioned.

He was too late. "_You_ told him!" Mirage erupted. "Why, you! . . . I demand a rematch!"

Q nodded. "Agreed, but on one condition; we play by my rules. I'm in control of the game here. Once it's set up, it's left alone, and we watch."

"Then you must leave it alone, as well, Q," Fasir said. "It must not be hindered, for good or ill."

"Very well, then, Fasir. We shall all adopt Picard's little Prime Directive." He waved his hand and a portal-type screen was opened, revealing a forest. "Who knows?" he continued. "If I set this up just right, we may end up with a . . . oh, what do they call it? A Malcolm Effect?"

"A what?" Mirage asked.

"Q, don't you dare," Fasir cautioned.

Q grinned. "Too late, Fasir. This experiment will be conducted in the other time and place you like to babysit. Mirage, Fasir, sit back, and we shall see whether or not love will triumph over what I have planned."

* * *

Muahahahaha. Yes, people from Jurassic Park _will _be in the story. I promise.


	2. The Hall is Rented

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is not mine. Fasir and Mirage are not mine. Q is not mine. Avanwe is my sister and thus doesn't qualify as mine. Athos is one of my best friends and also doesn't qualify as mine. I don't even own a copy of Jurassic Park; I borrowed it from the library. Maybe my sister will get it for me for Christmas. My parents own the movie. (deep sigh)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Q, if you're planning what I think you're planning, I really must object," Fasir argued.

"Oh, how would Picard say it? Your objection is noted and logged. But, unfortunately, if I'm going to mess around with this century, there _is_ someone here I have to contact."

"Indeed, Q," came a voice from behind them.

"Avanwe!" Q grinned. "You came to greet us."

"To find out what you were doing," Avanwe corrected.

"Having a debate," Mirage explained.

"Indeed. Welcome back, Mirage. Fasir. I'm sure if my sister knew, she'd say hi as well. Now what do you want, Q?"

"Avanwe, does love or does love not triumph over evil?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No; we want your opinion."

"What are you up to?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes, love triumphs. Why?"

"We were having a little . . . discussion, trying to prove one way or the other. I wnat you to help me find a few examples of love that has seen its share of trials. Then we'll go from there."

Avanwe thought of her sister again for a moment. "I think I've got one right off the bat, Q."

* * *

Morgan Baker, known better among her friends as either Smeagol or Morgan le Fay, collapsed back onto the couch. Last-hour math was really starting to get to her. Around fifth hour, she started to zone out, which was pretty much okay for fifth-hour Spanish, but her math teacher was confusing enough without distractions. Wondering when anyone would ever need to know the difference between log 10 and log 2, the teenager pulled out her math book. 

She knew what the problem was, of course. Her math teacher had tried to explain it in English. Their math book explined in what the fourteen-year-old affectionately referred to as 'mathematical gibberish'. But fortunately for her now, 'mathematicl gibberish' was easier to translate into pictures. At least for her.

She was actually starting to get it, too, when her sister walked in. "Hey, Avanwe, I got it!" she called.

"Really? Please, explain it to me."

"Okay, this number's the base and that's the x and the one that's by itself is the y. Good?" she asked, enveloping each of the numbers in a dozen circles.

"Good," Avanwe replied, no longer even able to see any of the numbers under all the pen marks.

"Now you just set the x equal to the base to the y power."

"Is _that_ what she was trying to say?"

"Her? I dunno. But that's what the book says."

"Morgan le Fay, if you can actually understand what that book is saying . . . what am I talking about? Morgan, I'm having a little problem with a few entities who don't want to leave our century in peace."

Morgan sighed. "Just for one day, I thought we might be able to have a conversation without mentioning entities or different timelines or alternate realites or all that stuff. And then my teacher gets surprised when I can explain chaos theory better than she can. My _life_ is chaos."

"You understand that theory?!?"

Morgan nodded. Avanwe sometimes had trouble with human theories. "Basically says that complex systems get simpler when you look close and systems that appear simple get really complicated because of all the details that can change everything around one way or the other. Now, what about Q?"

"He wants to conduct an experiment."

"Oh, dear."

"Just thought I should warn you; if anything weird starts to happen, it's probably his doing."

"Or it may just be part of my normal life," Morgan shrugged. "You can never tell."

"More chaos theory?"

Morgan shook her head. "No. That's a proven fact."

* * *

Ten minutes later, she was done with her homework, except for a science report on decomposition that was due at the end of the week and she had planned to leave until Thursday night. Avanwe had gone downstairs to type out an English report. Morgan shrugged and popped a tape of _The Magic School Bus_ into the VCR. She needed a good laugh. 

"Kenobi!" a voice shouted in her head.

Morgan pushed stop and sighed. "Hey, Athos, warn me before you start yelling, huh? Be glad my parents aren't home yet; they might start to get suspicious if I jerk my head up every time you shout out my nickname."

"My apologies, le Fay."

"It's okay; you just startled me. What's up?"

"A problem."

"Where are you?"

"I'm . . . not exactly sure. But my . . . companion . . . insists it's very dangerous and that we should get out of here as soon as possible.

"And let me guess. You can't. And you forgot your whistle again."

"That's pretty much it, yeah."

"But your friend knows where you are?"

"Yes, but I can't get much out of her, Smeagol. She's . . . pretty shaken up."

"Try. I can't help you if I don't know where on Earth you are, Athos, or if you're even on Earth at all. Unless I can find someone else who knows. Can you get her name?"

There was a brief pause. "Kelly," Athos said finally.

"I'll need a little more than that, Athos. Do you have any idea how many Kellys there are in the world?"

"She's maybe two or three years younger than you. Dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes."

"I need a last name, Athos."

There was another long pause. "Malcolm," Athos said at last. "Kelly Malcolm."

Morgan snapped the power off her TV. "Thank you, Athos. That's very helpful. I know exactly who to look for." She sent out a telepathic message to her friends to meet her in the woods in a few minutes. She threw on a ragged-ended sweater over her rather baggy t-shirt, made sure her harmonica was, as always, in her pocket, put on her tennis shoes, grabbed her walking stick from the porch, and yelled to Avanwe to cover for her.

Avanwe sighed but yelled back an, "Okay!" She couldn't do much else. She'd gotten her sister into this. The least she could do was keep her out of trouble with their parents.

But there was nothing she could do about Q.

* * *

**Neovator–**Took my name-remembering-impared brain forever to remember who Billy was. Do I get a break because I've seen the third movie a grand total of once? But I _did_ figure it out after I figured out that he wasn't in the first or second book, at least, and that he probably wasn't in the first or second movies. Okay, now that I feel like a complete idiot, I can answer your question. As far as the interesting names go, I didn't come up with them, so I cannot take credit for that. Mirage and Fasir are from Aladdin the TV show, as soon as I figure out if Aladdin has one l or two. Funny, real funny, and kind of ironic. I can spell procompsognathids (also known as compys) perfectly every time, but a simple name like Aladdin? Forget it! Anyway, Q is from Star Trek if you didn't know that. And Avanwe is actually something my sister came up with because she didn't want me to use her real name. Fasir is pronounced pretty close to how it's spelled fuh-seer, (no break in between the two e's,) except the s sort of sounds like a z when some people say it. Took me forever to figure out how to spell it. Oh, well. :) Anyway, yes, Billy will probably show up sooner or later now that I've figured out who he is. You should've seen me looking through the books; I was _so_ frustrated because even if he _was _in there, they never call people by their first names, which can get really irritating because I'm writing this stupid Magic School Bus / Jurassic Park fic, and I've got two Tim's, which couldn't be helped, but also two Arnold's. Aaaaaarrrrrgggggh. Too confusing! Which is why Tim and Arnold (from Jurassic Park) are still not present in that fic although I can't have them stay out in the park and stare at brachiosaurs forever. (sigh) Wouldn't make much of a story. :) Okay, this is way too long. If I keep this up any longer, it will be longer than the actual story. (Yes, I _can_ go on for that long; I've done it. And if you think that's funny, you should see how long I can go on explaining chaos theory to people who don't even want to listen to me.) Namarie, mellon nin. :) 


	3. The Woodland Wanderers

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is not mine. Q, Mirage, and Fasir are not mine. Avanwe is not mine. These new weirdos are not exactly mine; they are my friends. Does that count?

**Chapter Three**

"Let me see if I've got this right," Balo said. "Athos, the leader of the group we are trying to stop from destroying the world, is in trouble. Again. And you want us to rush out there and save him. Again. So he can keep trying to destroy the world. Again."

Morgan decided now was not the time for a lecture on the distinct difference between destroying the world and destroying humanity. Nor was it a good time to point out the line between destroying humanity and ruling humanity. Leave that for later.

And Balo wasn't one Morgan could explain her friendship with Athos to. Balo had grown up with the elven black-and-white line between right and wrong firmly planted in her head. Four feet tall, like all the other elves from her island, it was hard not to see an essense of the naive acceptance of the ways of her people, up until about a year ago.

She was thirteen, only a year younger than Morgan, with long light brown hair, light skin, and light grey eyes. And to the others, she was the living personification of everything they were fighting for. Even as with Morgan, through everything, she'd somehow managed to retain a trace of her innocence. That kind of resilliance, a stubborn determination not to let go of the cheerfullness of youth, was often what gave the others hope.

Tandro bit his tongue, but said nothing. He was Balo's opposite, as quiet as she was loud, as reluctant as she was outspoken, as calm as she was active, and as serious as she was cheerful.

He sighed. Every time something like this happened, the elf remembered that day . . . the day that Latano, widely known in the elf-villages as a wanderer and a peace fanatic, had recruited him as a spy for the elves. Aside from a good deal of rather helpful acting advice, he had only one warning: not to get too involved in what Athos, known only as Confusion at the time, and his assistants were doing. And Tandor had tried, tried so hard to remain distant, removed. But it was impossible; Athos took an immediate liking to the young elf, then in his late teens. He gave him the job of spying on the elves, which, by all rights, should have made Tandro's job a great deal easier; he didn't have to spend a good deal of his time at the tower. But when he was there, he continually found himself seeking Athos' company.

It was impossible for him not to like Athos; the man was so easy-going, so eager to listen. He was fascinated with the elven connection with nature, absorbing everything that Tandro was willing to tell him. Now, three years later, Tandro almost regretted having to abandon his act in order to save his friends.

So, naturally, he was a little annoyed that Balo didn't have the slightest interest in taking action. Nevertheless, he kept his mouth closed. Brown hair straight, brown eyes emotionless, hands in the pockets of his brown pants, even though everyone present knew how deep his feelings ran in this matter, his expression was the very picture of neutrality.

So Eric took it upon himself to speak up. "All right, Balo, but I'm sure I don't have to remind you that if Athos doesn't make it back, that leaves Angelica in charge. Or that _her_ idea is to send the gleems out - in force - all over the world. He's the only one who can keep her under control."

Tandro smiled a little. Eric only resorted to that defense when there were no other options. He was also probably the one who understood most how Tandro felt about the matter, even though he was a human, not an elf, not as careful with his temper or how he worded things. Nearly twice as old as Tandro, he'd woked with Athos for almost half his life as the gleems' leader's second-in-command. Tandro hadn't known how to feel when Eric had announced that he wouldn't do it any more. Yes, Eric had made the right choice, but Tandro couldn't help feeling sorry for Athos. It had hurt him so much . . .

But for the longest time after that, Eric didn't care. He could only see the bad Athos was doing. Now he could see more . . . of everything.

And he knew exactly whose fault it was, but he couldn't help thanking them for being able to see Athos' good side even when he couldn't. He looked at Morgan and Peter, knowing they would help even if the others disagreed, and the others knew that Eric, even though his ice blue eyes made him impossible to read sometimes, would go with them. Eric pushed his straight black hair out of his face as the wind started to blow again, from the southwest, and waited for someone else to say something.

"We don't know what we could be getting into," Noka pointed out. "Morgan mentioned that Avanwe said Q may be responsible. Do we know what we're doing enough to rush headlong into that kind of danger?"

Rona, who was beside him, shrugged. They'd faced some pretty hard odds before, but Noka _did_ have a point.

As he always did. And Rona knew her friend had a personal grudge against Athos. He'd lost his sight in his first battle with the gleems, more than three years ago.

Not that that had stopped them before. They'd always decided, eventually, to help whoever was in trouble, much to Noka's annoyance. Rona smiled. Noka might look like Tandro - brown hair, brown eyes, very natural-colored clothing - but there was almost no similarity.

Rona, on the other hand, didn't resemble anyone even in the slightest. She had very dark skin and short blonde hair, both of which made her stand out from the others immediately. And then there was the logic, a constant the-needs-of-the-many-outweigh-the-needs-of-the-few attitude that drove the others nuts.

"Well, Avanwe also said that there was someone else with Athos," Rona pointed out. "I doubt she did anything to warrant being left wherever they are unaided."

Latano nodded. That did it for him. He could see why Noka and Balo would be against helping Athos alone, but the child was innocent. They had to help.

No one expected Latano to sit back and do nothing in the first place. he was the oldest elf in the group, second oldest overall; he knew more or less what they were getting themselves into. And he was famous for having to remind his niece, Balo, that _"The world can't be colored in black and white."_

Of course, the reason he had to remind her so much might've been that his appearance contradicted it. It was rare to see him wear anything other than black, grey, and the occasional brown or green. He had long black hair and grey eyes that his niece had inherited from her mother. His skin was light, but noticably darker than all save Peter and Morgan's.

Peter and Morgan stood side by side, facing the others. They knew what Rona had said about Kelly would convince most, if not all, of them. Peter gave Morgan a playful punch on the shoulder.

They made a strange pair, Morgan the second-youngest, Peter the oldest. He had grey hair, a grey beard, and a stick and cape that reminded people of a wizard. Morgan often joked that he was old eonugh to have been one. Peter would smile innocently and wave his stick around in a mysterious way, and Morgan would burst out laughing. She had dark brown hair and skin just dark enough to give away the fact that she was a good part Native American.

But that was more or less where the differences ended. They both had that special gentleness that comes with a lifetime of roughness. And their eyes were the same, a deep brown.

One by one, all the others, even Noka and Balo, nodded their agreement. They had to go. "Peter?" Morgan asked, well aware that the old man made it a habit to know where to find almost anyone.

"Should be easy enough, le Fay."

Morgan flipped her clip-on sunglasses down over her regular ones. "Close your eyes," Peter said. They all did, and the wind started to blow harder. It blew faster and louder, circling the small group known as the Woodland Wanderers, and then grew quiet, and died down to a gentle, if a little cold, breeze.

Q sat back contentedly. "You knew they would go, Fasir. There was nothing even you could've done that would've stopped them."

Fasir looked uncomfortable but said nothing. Mirage was smiling. "Now we shall see," Q said with a grin. "Now we shall see."

"Yes," Fasir repeated. "Now you shall see."

* * *

That wasn' t too bad, was it? I promise, people from Jurassic Park_will_ show up in the next chapter.


	4. Four Hobbits and Eight Ragtags

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is not mine. Avanwe, Fasir, Mirage, and Q are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Almost all eyes turned as the foursome walked into the bar. Slowly, they all turned back to their TV screens and their food as the group sat down.

Billy knew they were an odd mix. Dr. Grant, whose dusty outfit and hat had to make you wonder if he was related to Indiana Jones, sat down next to Billy at the table, ordered a beer, and pulled his hat down a little to shield his eyes from the light pouring in through the window.

Across from them were Ian Malcolm and Richard Levine, who had finally learned at least to tolerate each other. Ian had learned to put up with Richard's stubbornness, his arrogance, and overall naivety. Richard, in turn, had learned to put up with Ian, his jokes, and his pessimistic attitude towards the human race in general.

Currently, the two were silent, although in the car on the way they had been endlessly debating whether or not professional sports were boring. Ian, away from his work now, away from giving lectures and people asking questions, was more relaxed, whereas Richard seemed more tense.

Billy couldn't help thinking that now, silent like this, the four of them looked like Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin at the bar at the end of _The Return of the King._

It was ridiculous, he knew. None of them resembled Hobbits much. But something was there, something that said that even though they should be joyful, - that they'd made it - they still couldn't and would never be able to forget everything that had been lost.

Ian broke the strange silence when the waitress came by. "Diet coke, shaken, not stirred." The less scientific part of his mind was beginning to think there was something unlucky about ordering it, like some little variable that tipped the scales of chaos and made everything go wrong.

He pushed the thought from his mind. What could go wrong now?

* * *

"Open your eyes," Peter said. They were outside a bar, dimly lit, with the smells of food, drink, and cigarette smoke pouring out.

"Smells friendly enough," Morgan nodded. She wasn't kidding; all of the humans could easily feel at home here.

Tandro, however, couldn't stop coughing as they walked in. Finally, it got so bad that Eric had to pick up the elf and carry him outside. "So much for staying inconspicuous," he whispered to Peter.

Still, no one seemed to notice them. And none of them noticed one mathematician watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Peter!" called a man who appeared to be one of the waiters. "Good to see you again!"

"Jim! Long time to see, mellon nin!"

"How're y'all doin'? What can I get ya? Always a pleasure ta have ya here. Spices things up a bit, though we've got some interesting characters here today already."

"We're looking for Ian Malcolm," Rona said. "Is he here?"

"Yes, he's one of the interesting fellows I mentioned. Right over there. Can I get y'all anything else?"

"Yeah," Morgan nodded. "Prayers with a side order of luck, to go."

* * *

Ian glanced absent-mindedly from one game to another, but his gaze was drawn back to the strange new arrivals. He smiled as he remembered Dr. Grant asking if mathematicians believed in intuition.

Suddenly, just as the strangers were coming in their direction, there was a crash as something broke through the roof. Ian looked up, but couldn't believe his eyes. Monsters, like out of a nightmare, were crashing through. They had large purple wings and claws, and in their hands they had swords and bows.

"Stay still!" Peter yelled to the people at the tables. "Don't run!" Everyone froze. Ian was impressed. It seemed that whenever he or anyone else said that, all the human body seemed capable of doing was running.

Someone fired a gunshot. The monsters attacked, charging everyone. Eric and Tandro rushed back in. The small group tried to keep the monsters' attention, but they didn't seem interested. People began to run, to panic. Only Alan, Billy, Richard, and Ian were still frozen.

Finally, everyone else had run away, and the monsters, despite their opposition, noticed the group at the table. One of them fired. Morgan, who was the closest, somehow jumped in the way right before the arrow would've hit Ian, and collapsed to the ground. Peter was by her side in an instant, and soon the whole group was forming a barrier around the table.

The monsters attacked, swords drawn. "Get down!" Eric shouted, but Ian picked up his glass and threw it at the nearest monster, hitting it squarely in the head. The others followed suit, but then they were out of things to throw.

Suddenly, an arrow from overhead impaled itself in Ian's leg. Peter shot the monster, but let his guard down in the process. A sword came through the back of his shoulder. Billy threw the salt and pepper shakers from the next table at the monster, followed by the ketchup and mustard. The monster pulled out its sword and backed off. Then, as if some mission had been accomplished, they flew off.

Tandro collapsed, coughing again, into Eric's arms; even though the people were gone, the smell of the smoke still lingered. Noka fired one last arrow through the broken roof to make sure the monsters were gone. Eric helped Tandro sit down and then approached the group. "Here, let me help you with that," he told Ian, who was getting advice from the other three on how best to remove an arrow, which none of them actually seemed to know anything about. In a matter of seconds, Eric had it out and was bandaging the wound.

"Ian Malcolm?" Eric guessed.

"How did you know that?"

"You've hurt this leg before; that should make this easier," Eric said, ignoring the question. "The gleems never attack like that; something's happened, something new. We've got to get out of here, fast. Rona? What's the word on Peter and Morgan?"

"Do you want the word or the recommendation?"

"Recommendation."

"Let's get out of here."

"Where to?"

Tandro got up. "Anywhere's better. Dr. Grant, Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Levine, Billy, we're going to have to ask you to come with us, for your safety, especially you, Dr. Malcolm. For some reason, the gleems seem to have targeted you."

"Oh, yeah, I really feel like jumping up and rushing out of here," Ian commented sarcastically.

Tandro nodded. This was promising. He hadn't asked them to give a reason why he should trust them. This was a man who could trust his instincts. "Don't worry; we won't have to go far, yet. There's a church across the street; the pastor knows us. That's as far as we'll need. You up to it?"

Ian nodded. They made their way slowly, Alan helping Ian along, the others carrying Morgan and Peter. Unlike Ian, Alan was not impressed. They were expected to trust this ragtag group of fighters?

The man who answered their knock, a man maybe in his late twenties, recognized Eric immediately, and let them in. "I don't have much to offer you," he admitted, "but it's safe."

"No," Eric said slowly. "Nothing's safe anymore. Can you find us some warm water and clean cloths?"

"Of course, of course." He hurried off.

Eric looked Morgan and Peter over. Morgan's wound was in her right side; he noticed Rona hadn't removed the arrow, which meant something was wrong. Rona was currently trying to revive Peter, which meant he would probably be okay. Her biggest worry with him was his stubbornness; if she could get him to rest for a while, he'd be fine. But that wouldn't be possible.

"What's the matter with Morgan?" Eric asked.

"She's waiting for the pastor to come back so she'll have something to wrap the wound with immediately to stop it from bleeding too much," Billy explained. Rona nodded, and Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

"Eric, what's going on?" Balo asked. "The gleems have only ever wanted us."

"Wait," Richard interrupted. "What's going on?"

He was interrupted himself by a soft groan from Morgan. The teenager slowly opened her eyes. At the same time, Peter sat up with Rona's help and looked around. "Where's Pastor Brown?"

"He should be right -" Latano was cut off as the pastor came running through the door.

"I only wish I could do more," he said as he handed a bowl of water and some clean towels to Eric.

"You can," Eric said. "Pray."

"For you?"

"For the world."

The minister's face became pale. "Then it's happened?"

"What's happened?" Richard demanded.

"It might be," Eric answered. "You can go." He left, still very white.

"We need to find Athos, fast," Morgan insisted, struggling to sit up.

"Easy, le Fay," Eric said softly as he eased her back down. "You won't find him with an arrow in your side. Now you let Rona take that out and we'll do all the leader-of-the-gleems hunting we can."

Morgan turned to Rona. "How bad is it?"

"I'll only be able to tell when I can get the arrow out," the elf replied steadily with her normal patience. "Ian, Eric, make yourselves useful, hold her still. I'll have to do this very fast, and it will hurt. Balo, I could use an extra set of hands over her, two minutes ago."

"On it."

"Morgan, I need you to hold as still as possible. It'll be hard; that's why Ian and Eric are here. Ian? Eric?"

"Ready," Eric answered, taking Morgan's hand in his, placing the other firmly but gently on her arm. Ian nodded and followed suit.

"Morgan?"

"Any time."

In one quick stroke, the elf removed the arrow and took a towel from Balo and started wrapping the wound. Ian felt Morgan squeeze his hand a little, but nothing more. But now her hand went limp and she closed her eyes.

"Eric, keep her awake," Rona directed.

"There's nothing I can do, short of maybe finding some colder water and tossing it on her," Eric informed her. "We'd best wait this one out."

Rona nodded. Bandage now in place, she began to feel around the wound. Her face suddenly became grave.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"A problem. Here. Have a look at this arrow. Might have some answers."

It took Eric a matter of seconds to find what the elf was looking for. "Poisoned."

"That explains a lot."

"Rotten timing."

"Gets worse. The arrow went straight through one of her ribs. There's nothing I can do about it. Nada."

"A problem?"

"Not life-threatening, but she'll be in a great deal of pain. You recognize the poison?"

"No, but that could mean anything."

"It means it's not anything we've been hit with before."

"That's reassuring," Eric said sarcastically.

"What is?" Morgan asked, suppressing a slight groan.

"What is going on?" Richard repeated.

"You don't want to know," Rona answered. "Morgan, don't try to move yet. We've been having a few problems. Nothing serious, but try to save your strength."

Morgan nodded. That was Rona-talk for, "If it's serious, we'll tell you ten seconds before you die."

"I am so confused," Billy sighed.

"Join the club," Alan invited.

"I think I've got it," Ian hesitated. Billy, Richard, and Alan all stared at him. He didn't care. "You people are from some other . . . place, where these monsters live. Now, for some reason, they've decided to come attack us."

"But why now?" Richard asked.

"Their leader is gone," Latano answered.

"Dead?"

"No, gone. And his second-in-command is now in control; she probably thinks he's dead. Athos wants to take over the world slowly, not just go all out and in force. Angelica, who's in charge now, just wants to attack and get it over with. But she listens to Athos, so we need to find him."

"We?" Ian asked. He was beginning to get the idea.

The group looked around nervously. Finally, Morgan spoke up. "I spoke with him a little while ago, Ian. Kelly is with him."

Ian looked shocked for a moment. "Is . . . is she all right?"

"As of when I last heard, yes. But they have no way to get back."

"Wait . . . back? Where are they? Some other planet or something?"

Peter shook his head. "No. Nothing that far from home."

"Wait, I know where this is going," Alan realized. "You have to be kidding."

"No joke," Morgan shook her head. "They're on Isla Sorna. Site B."

* * *

Well, if you've read my summary at all, you probably figured that one out, but it's still a good place to leave off a chapter. :)

Gollum: Now, eventually, you do plan to have _dinosaurs_ in your dinosaur story, right? Hello?

Smeagol: Cut that out. They'll show up.

Gollum: Next chapter?

Smeagol: Ummmm . . .


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is not mine.

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

Ian's face turned pale. "My daughter is on that island, alone?"

"She's not alone," Morgan said, realizing he was still holding her hand. She gave it a squeeze. "Athos is with her."

"That's reassuring."

"It should be. He won't leave her. I'd trust him with my life."

"I thought you were enemies," Richard pointed out.

"He has no reason to consider Kelly an enemy."

"Then why are the gleems after me?" Ian asked.

"Angelica must've somehow linked Athos' disappearance to Kelly, and Kelly to you," Peter explained. "But because of the man I know Athos to be, I can guarantee she's in no danger from him."

"That doesn't say anything about the dinosaurs," Richard pointed out.

"Eric," Rona said, changing the subject, "do you still have that arrow? And what about the one that hit Ian?"

"Yes to both. Here."

Morgan caught on immediately. "You're trying to figure out if he's been poisoned, too."

"Man, I can't keep _anything _from you," Rona sighed. "You're right. Ian, do you feel dizzy?"

"Only since I heard the words 'Site B.'"

"Good. Does your leg feel weak?"

"This is my bad leg; it always feels weak. Who cares, anyway? We have to go find Kelly!"

Alan stared. Didn't Ian know what that meant? They would have to go back to the island, somehow find Kelly, if she was even still alive, and somehow find a way back. It seemed impossible.

But he knew Ian would find a way to do it, or die trying. Alan knew he would have to go, too. He owed Ian so much. If he hadn't distracted that Tyrannosaur with a flare, Lex and Tim, and maybe even himself, could very well be dead. He owed it to him to help now.

Ian looked Morgan in the eyes. "You have some way to get there?"

"There, yes, but not back."

"I'll take care of that," Peter assured her, and quickly left.

"Do you know where on the island they are?" Dr. Grant asked.

"No, Athos couldn't tell me much."

"Do you know _anything_?" Billy sighed.

Morgan turned to him, a strange uncomfortable stare. "I know they're alive."

Just then, Peter came back in with Pastor Brown, who was making quite a fuss. "You mean you want me to let you go down to that crazy island, wait for some kind of signal that you've found the others, fly down into restricted airspace, by which time you will have hopefully made it to the coast where I can see where you are, and bring you back? Are you insane?"

Ian had to admire the Pastor's common sense. Some people would have leaped at the opportunity. Pastor Brown opted for staying alive.

"Yes," Peter answered, "and I'm asking you to help us. One of us will have to stay here with you. I'd suggest Morgan, but we'll need her to help find Athos." He looked over to his friend to make sure that was all right. He didn't have to. He knew the nod that was coming, the determined look in her deep brown eyes.

"What about you?" Pastor Brown suggested.

"I'm the only one who can get them down to the island in the first place, mellon nin. I suggest Tandro; he has enough patience to be able to wait for a signal from Morgan and won't tell you to crash the plane into the forest to look for us. Tandro?"

The elf nodded his agreement.

Pastor Brown looked around like they were all crazy. "Give me three good reasons I should let you do this!"

Eric came forward and fixed the pastor with his ice blue eyes. He didn't raise his voice; he didn't need to. "One - Ian's daughter is down there. You, of all people, Pastor should have compassion enough not to allow the child to stay on that island, even if Athos is with her and will defend her with his life if necessary. Two - both Ian and Morgan have been poisoned, badly. I didn't dare say it before for fear of panicking people, but it could very easily be life-threatening; I know Angelica, she wouldn't hesitate to order the gleems to use it. And Athos may be the only person in the world who knows an antidote; trust me, if there is one, he'll be able to find it. Three - until Athos is back, my sister Angelica is in charge of the gleems. She will not hesitate to launch a full-scale assault on the whole world. I would say those are pretty good reasons."

Pastor Brown stared long and hard into the eyes of a man he'd thought just wanted to go down there to try to save an old friend, and realized there was a bigger picture. "Yes," he said finally. "So would I."

* * *

"Q, this is getting way out of hand," Avanwe insisted. "Our game was never supposed to endanger the world."

"I'm not surprised Malcolm agreed," Q smirked, ignoring the comment. "Kelly's his daughter, after all. And Eric and Morgan and Tandro are really close to Athos; I'm surprised Tandro agreed to stay and wait. But the others, there's no reason for them to want to go."

"Friendship," Fasir said confidently, "can be the strongest form love takes."

"But the world -" Avanwe insisted.

"Is in no danger," Q interrupted. "This does not endanger the world, Avanwe - only the people on it."

Mirage smirked. Score.

"You know what I meant!"

"Worried about Morgan?" Mirage teased.

"She's my sister, you idiot!"

"I can see the resemblance," Q said sarcastically.

"All right, so I sort of adopted this Earth family! Is that a problem? Because as far as I know, it wasn't until now. Out of all of them, why her?"

Q shrugged. "She was the only one close to Ian when the gleems tried to shoot him."

"I meant besides the obvious!"

"No reason," Q shrugged. "That's Chaos Theory."

"Hardly," Avanwe sighed. "It's a death sentence, unless they can find Athos. And what did it accomplish? Ian got shot, anyway."

"It showed him they could be trusted," Fasir volunteered.

Avanwe sighed. He was right, of course. It just seemed so pointless.

"Look," Q pointed. "They're ready to go."

* * *

"Now, you're sure about this?" Pastor Brown asked.

"Yes," Peter said as he helped Morgan to her feet and handed her her stick.

"You have to understand," Morgan said, forcing the pain out of her voice. "We don't have a choice. If we don't do this, it could mean the end of the world." She smiled at the minister. "We're not afraid to die," she added with her best imitation of Padme.

Alan shook his head. "Believe me, you will be."

"Look, we're not doing this because we want to," Eric said coldly.

Ian nodded. "The sooner we can get down there, the better chance we have and the sooner we can get back."

"How much time will we have before dark?" Morgan asked. These time zone changes were getting to her.

Ian checked his watch. "Four or five hours, at best."

"Is that enough?" Pastor Brown asked.

"It'll have to be," Peter replied steadily. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Just do it?"

They all did. The wind started to blow. Just then, Pastor Brown's eyes snapped open. "Peter! Wait! Wait! There's something I have to tell you!"

His yell broke Peter's concentration, but only for a second. He soon had control of the wind again. However, when he tried to slow it down, stop it so they wouldn't go anywhere, he couldn't; it whirled out of control.

Tandro, who had stepped back a little, could tell something was definitely wrong. One second his friends were right there, and the next they weren't. Then they were back again. Finally, they disappeared.

"Why did you want them to come back?" Tandro asked.

But the minister just stared after them, as if by an act of sheer will he could wish them back. At last, finally convinced he couldn't, he turned to the elf. "You have to promise not to tell them."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't help them now. There's nothing they can do. It's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"You have to promise."

Tandro nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Gollum: Man, Smeagol, are they ever going to get there?

Smeagol: Cool it, they just left.

Gollum: It took them forever to leave. When do we get to see dinosaurs?

Smeagol: Soon.

Athos: What's with the gleems?

Smeagol: Well, I had to get the two groups together somehow!

Athos: Okay, why did they have to shoot people?

Smeagol: Had to add a sense of urgency to the story.

Gollum: Why don't you have someone on the island get hurt?

Athos: Don't say that! She'll do it!

Smeagol: Hey, good idea!

Athos: Oh, dear.

* * *

**a writer of fics – **Don't worry, dinosaurs will show up next chapter. Promise. And I don't say that too often. :)

**xWhiteXstaRx – **Thanks for reviewing, I _will _read your story, it's just that every time I start to, someone comes downstairs and wants to print out something or type some dumb report. I _will_ read it.


	6. Isla Sorna

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is not mine. Mirage and Fasir and Q are not mine. The other weirdos are. Well, kind of.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

There was only silence. "Open your eyes," Morgan said frantically.

Billy's eyes snapped open. They were completely surrounded by trees. He could see no sign of dinosaurs, but that didn't mean much, he knew.

Suddenly, he looked down. Peter was on the ground, not responding at all to Morgan's attempts to wake him. "What happened?" Billy asked.

"Pastor Brown was trying at the last minute to tell us something," Eric explained. "Peter tried to bring us back, but some stronger force was dragging us here. His body couldn't stand the strain it put on his mind, and he fainted. He'll be okay, but weak for a while. Morgan, wake him up."

"I'm trying."

"Try a different approach."

"It could hurt him more."

Eric shook his head. "I don't think so."

* * *

"Blast you, Q! You said you wouldn't interfere!" Avanwe shouted.

"What do you mean?" Q asked innocently.

"That force that dragged them to the island! Wasn't that you?"

"No."

Avanwe looked him over hard, but could detect no lie. "Then what was it?"

"I don't know."

Avanwe sighed. "Where are Athos and Kelly, anyway?"

"Look."

* * *

"My goodness, what is that thing?" Athos whispered, trying not to attract the huge creature's attention.

Kelly was shaking with fright. "It's a Tyrannosaur."

"Tyrannosaur? As in Tyrannosaurus Rex? My goodness, we're on _that_ island?"

Kelly nodded rapidly. "Get us out of here, fast! I don't want to be here! Please -"

"Kelly, it's all right. It hasn't spotted us."

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up. A large branch dropped near them. Kelly screamed as it narrowly missed her head. The Tyrannosaur turned.

"Hold absolutely still," Athos said, but Kelly was already running. He took off after her, and the Rex came after both of them. It was almost on top of them when Kelly tripped over a log. Athos didn't think. He just threw himself on top of the frightened girl. The huge dinosaur lifted him in its jaws and shook him. It was about to swallow him when a huge tree fell right on its back. Flinging Athos aside, it fell to the ground.

* * *

"Athos!" Morgan exclaimed.

Peter's eyes flashed open. "What is it?"

"Something's happened. I heard a scream and then . . . silence."

"I didn't hear anything," Alan sighed.

"I heard it in my head."

"I think I heard something," Noka added. "Very faint, far away, but it sounded like a scream, in that direction." He pointed.

"Let's go," Eric said quickly. "You all right, Peter?"

"Pretty shaken up, but I'll live. I wish I knew what Pastor Brown was trying to say, though."

"We'll deal with that later," Morgan nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Now who's breaking the rules?" Q demanded. "You can't tell me that falling tree was a coincidence!"

"It wasn't me," Avanwe insisted.

Mirage laughed. "Q, it wasn't her; if she was going to do it, she would've done it _before_ the Rex picked up Athos. And Avanwe, if it was Q pulling them to the island, he would've done it right after Pastor Brown told them. Then they could worry about it the whole time. No, this isn't any of us. But it _is_ interesting."

* * *

The Rex got up and lumbered off, startled, forgetting its prey. Kelly quickly got to her feet and ran to where she thought the Rex had thrown Athos. She didn't dare call for him for fear of bringing the dinosaur back. At last, she found him, lying among the ferns. He'd hit his head hard on the ground; he was unconscious. Blood stained his shirt and jeans; he was obviously hurt badly.

Kelly remembered her dad's stories. He'd survived injuries like this, but that was with medical treatment, and he'd come close to death. Kelly barely knew CPR. What good could she do?

She could try to find help. Athos had said some people were coming. But how did he know that? He didn't have a radio or a cell phone or anything. How could help come?

* * *

Muahahahahahahaha.

**

* * *

**

**Alison – **Yes, you'll see more of Ian. :)

**xWhitexStaRx – **:) Yes, sense of accomplishment is good. :) Maybe I would feel a little more of that if I updated a little more, huh:)

**A writer of fics – **:) Glad it makes sense now. :)


	7. Stronger Than Fear

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is not mine. Avanwë, Q, Mirage, and Fasir are not mine. :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Over this way!" Morgan called. The others followed her closely.

At first, she didn't know where she was going. She was only following the echo of the voice in her head. On top of that, her vision was starting to blur. She could barely see ten feet in front of her. She'd had no idea the poison would work so fast.

"Morgan . . . wait," came Peter's voice from behind her. Morgan was surprised. He'd never asked her to go slower or wait before, no matter how hurt or tired he was. She stopped immediately.

Peter collapsed to his knees. "Sorry . . . can't . . ."

"It's okay, Peter," Eric assured him. "Morgan?"

"I have some idea, but not much," she admitted, too exhausted and in too much pain to lie to them. "We . . . could split up, some of us go on ahead. I wouldn't, except I have this feeling that . . . that something's going to happen, soon, if we don't."

Eric nodded. "Then we need to be extra careful, as few people as possible. Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Grant, come with me and Morgan."

Ian nodded, and soon found himself in the front by Morgan. Instinctively, he took her hand. It was icy cold. Unlike Kelly, Morgan didn't shy away from the gesture. Instead, she welcomed it, and her hand closed around his as she led them on, half-running, half-stumbling, through the woods.

Alan looked up at them, a few paces ahead. They were both exhausted - he could tell. But neither of them slowed down, and he and Eric had to try hard just to keep up.

Alan knew, of course, that the only thing on Ian's mind was finding his daughter. That was the only thing that would get him to come to this island. And Morgan? It was pretty obvious that she cared about Athos, whoever he was. That went for Eric, as well. But what about him? What was he doing there?

Suddenly, Morgan stopped. "Listen," she whispered.

Alan did, and he could hear something, like a kind of whimpering, or crying. "Kelly!" Ian shouted. The sound was so close, but where?

"Daddy!" Kelly came running towards them. Ian ran forward, letting go of Morgan, and wrapped his daughter in a huge hug.

"Where's Athos?" Eric asked no one in particular.

Ian's face grew serious again. "Kelly, was there anyone with you?"

"You sound terrible." Kelly was now near tears. "What happened?"

"Kelly, we can talk later, and I'll explain everything, but right now I really need to know, was there anyone with you?"

Kelly was trembling. "Over here." She led them a little ways, to where Athos was lying.

Eric rushed up immediately and checked his pulse. "He's alive; that's good news, at least. What happened, Kelly?"

"It was a Tyrannosaur," Kelly managed through tears.

Ian stared, and his own injuries came back to him like a flood. He shuddered. This was too similar.

Ian quickly unlatched Kelly's arms from around his waist. "It'll be all right, he'll be all right," he reassured her. It was a bunch of nonsense and he knew it, but it calmed her down, and her crying became quieter. "It's all right," he repeated, heading over to where Eric was kneeling by his friend. "How can I help?"

Eric was busy examining Athos' injuries. He'd been thrown hard against a tree. Several ribs were definitely cracked. His back might be broken. He might slip into a coma. He might not be able to walk even if they somehow managed to wake him. He could die of shock, or blood loss, or half a dozen other things.

Eric rolled up Athos' right sleeve, which was covered in blood. What he saw amazed even him. Blood was everywhere, and what he could only guess were pieces of bone.

Morgan took off her sweater and handed it to Eric, who tied it tight around Athos' upper arm, near the shoulder, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Can I do anything?" Ian asked again.

"You know this island?" Morgan asked.

"Sort of."

"Can you help me find a river or stream or something - fresh water of any kind?"

"I can try."

"Wait," Eric said before they took off. "Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Grant, I need some advice. Should we move him yet or bring the others here?"

Ian looked Athos over. Moving him might kill him. But they'd have to move him sooner or later. But the others still needed a rest; they could come and wait while they decided what to do.

Alan was thinking the same thing. "Ian, I know this island, too. You go with Kelly and get the others. I'll help Morgan. What do you need, Eric?"

"Water, and maybe a miracle."

"You got anything to carry it in?"

"The water or the miracle?" Eric joked. "Umm . . ." He looked around, then undid his belt, drew his sword, and handed Alan the sheath. "You can go with Kelly and Ian and get the others' quivers, too. That should do it."

Alan nodded. Resourceful. Not that they had much choice. Still, not everyone would have thought of that. "Morgan, can you contact Tandro?"

"Yeah. How long will it take him to get here, do you think?"

"I don't know," Alan admitted. "Hopefully not longer than we have."

* * *

"Tandro," the elf heard the voice in his head, but, even telepathically, his friend sounded weak. "Tandro, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, le Fay," he lied. "What is it?"

"We found him, but there's been a problem. He and Kelly were attacked by a Tyrannosaur. Kelly's fine, but Athos was hurt, badly. We need him out of here as soon as possible."

"Where are you? Are you close to the coast?"

"No. We're in the woods."

"Okay. What's the plan?"

"You tell me."

"I'll come down, circle the coast. If you're not there, I'll head for the forest."

"Tandro, the reason you're the one who stayed is because we thought you'd have the sense _not_ to do that!"

"Look, le Fay. You and Dr. Malcolm are going to die if we don't find an antidote for that poison. I didn't want to scare you, but I looked the arrows over again and I recognize the poison. It's an old experiment of Athos'. Looks like Angelica either didn't know or didn't care. And now you're telling me that Athos is hurt, badly. The rest of you are okay, I presume, but who knows how long that will last? Especially considering where you are. Your lives are worth the risk, Kenobi. End of story. I'm coming down."

"Tandro?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Is he nuts?" Avanwë exclaimed. "He'll never find them like that!"

Q grinned. "What happened to your confidence, Avanwë? Love triumphing over everything?"

"Q, this is ridiculous! You've gone too far!"

Mirage smirked. "What's the matter, Avanwë? Afraid you might be wrong?"

"No," Fasir answered for her. "No, she is right. Love triumphs, always. Sometimes, however, Mirage, love takes the form of sacrifice."

"Q, that's my sister!" Avanwë insisted.

"It was your idea to choose her," Q pointed out. "I only asked you to find examples. I didn't say you had to choose your own sister."

"You mean this is my fault!"

"Well, yes. You could have chosen anyone else."

Avanwë thought. "No," she said at last. "No, these are the perfect people for this. And they _will _succeed, Q. You just watch."

Q grinned. "That's what I'm here to do."

* * *

Muahahahahahaha. Okay, that was a short chapter. Will try to make next one longer, seeing as I have two weeks while I'm in Virginia to write it! Yippee! Bad part is, I won't get to see two of my cousins because one of them had a camp thing they had to go to when we're going to go there, so they came early. But we couldn't because my dad needed to be here for work! Aaaarrrggghhh! Life is so confusing! So unpredictable!

Ian: Of course it is. Unpredictablility is built into our daily lives.

Smeagol: I know, you don't need to tell me. Go bug my sister.

Ian: Okay.

* * *

**a writer of fics --** :) Glad you like it. I am definitely enjoying writing it. :)

**Alison -- **Hannon le. (That's thank you in Elvish.) :)


	8. Friends or Enemies?

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is not mine.

**

* * *

****Chapter Eight**

Richard Levine shook his head, confused. "Sorry, Peter; I haven't got a clue what's wrong with you."

Peter shrugged. He hadn't thought Richard would know. But Levine had insisted on taking a look at him, if only for lack of something better to do.

Just then, Grant, Malcolm, and Morgan came up with a very scared-looking Kelly.

Billy couldn't hide a sigh of relief. "You found them."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, but Athos is in bad shape. T-Rex found them before we did. That was the scream we heard, Peter."

Peter nodded. "That explains a lot. Athos must have been trying to contact you when it happened, and since you were trying to wake me, it effected me, too."

Richard finally got it. "Contact . . . wait, you're talking about telepathy!"

Billy looked at him strangely. "Did you _just _figure that out? What did you _think_ they meant?"

"I don't know. Hidden radios, or something." He paused. "Is that even possible?"

Ian sighed. "Richard Levine, it surprises me that as of yet you have not been eaten by a Tyrannosaur or torn apart by a few raptors. I have seen absolutely no evidence that you have any sense. Telepathy is as possible as them being able to bring us here in little more than a gust of wind. Like it or not, this is real."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks. You said that perfectly." She turned to the others. "Dr. Grant's going to show me where the river is. I'll need a few of your quivers to carry some water in."

Latano got up. "No, Morgan, you stay here. You'll need to save your strength. I'll go."

To Ian's surprise, Morgan didn't object. Instead, she nodded gratefully and sat down as the elf gathered up a few of the others' quivers.

Ian didn't sit down. "We should all stay together. Alan, we'll be over with Eric and Athos."

Latano nodded, handed his sword to Alan, drew his bow, swung his quiver over his back, and tucked the others under his arm. "I hope I don't have to explain how to use that."

Alan tested the blade against a small tree, splitting it. "Nope, I don't think so."

"Good. Won't do much good against a Tyrannosaur, but you never know what else we'll run into. Let's go."

Alan nodded as they left, wondering how much good it would do against a raptor . . .

* * *

Morgan could barely keep from wincing in pain as Ian helped her to her feet. "It's all right," he said reassuringly. "Just a little ways, then you can rest."

She could hear, almost sense, the hesitance in his voice, almost as if he wanted to ask her something but wasn't sure if he should. "What?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering, the way we got here? Why is it we can't get back like that. Obviously, there's a reason, or else we would've done it already, but I'm just, uh, curious what it is."

Morgan nodded. "Okay, that I can answer. You know how Peter tried to get back to the church but couldn't because we'd already started going here?"

"Yes, but what was it in the first place?"

"Oh, okay. It's a . . . a talent some people have. But it's extremely rare in humans."

"Others of your group have it? The elves?"

"Latano, to some extent. The others, not really. It's not exactly common in elves, either, but moreso than humans."

"But what exactly _is_ it? Teleportation?"

"More or less. None of us are really sure."

Ian nodded, accepting the answer more easily than most people would have. The world was full of things that couldn't be explained. "But, uh, what about the first question?"

"Why can't we leave like that? That's simpler. It doesn't work in any sort of prison or cage or whatever. Apparently, for some reason or other, this island counts."

"How easy is it to end up somewhere completely different from where you wanted?"

"Ridiculously easy," Peter answered, coming up behind them. "It took forever for me to get it right. And even now I sometimes mess it up. And you're never off by just a few kilometers, either. When you're off, you're completely off. You end up in another country, or another continent altogether. Anywhere. I'm not sure what does it."

Morgan shrugged. "Some little variable that you thought couldn't change anything changes and everything else skyrockets out of control as a result. I've told you before - that's Chaos Theory."

"Oh, no," Billy groaned. "There's someone else in the world who actually _understands _that theory?"

"Really?" Kelly asked, suddenly interested.

Morgan shrugged, somehow managing a smile. "Well, more or less." She looked up at Ian. "I, uh, listened to everything you said about the first island. And I read your book. I think I get it."

"You believed what I said?" Ian asked, astonished. "Even before what happened at the zoo in San Diego?"

Morgan nodded. "You have to understand. I live around the unbelievable twenty-four-seven. How many people would believe me if I said monsters were trying to take over the world? That all that was stopping them was a little island and a handful of ragtag warriors? No one, that's who. We were in the same boat."

"Except that people finally learned I was telling the truth."

Morgan nodded. "Exactly."

Ian shook his head in disbelief. "I can see where you'd believe it. But you _understood _it, too?"

Peter smiled. "Of course she did. Inherent instability. Unpredictability. She loves that stuff. Absolutely glued to the television whenever you were on."

Morgan shrugged. "It wasn't so much that. It was you, your personality, the _way_ you explained it. You didn't sugar-coat things. You told the truth. That's a rare thing these days."

Billy nodded. "Because people don't want to hear the truth. They want to keep believing what they've been believing. They don't want reality. They want consistency. The want the ordinary."

"There's no such thing," Ian said confidently.

Morgan looked up. "What do you mean?"

Before Ian could explain, Billy whispered, "My goodness, what happened?"

* * *

Eric was kneeling by Athos, using his sleeve to wipe the blood off his friend's face. He had a hopeless look about him, like he'd done all he could but knew it wasn't enough.

Rona was by his side in an instant. "How is he?"

"Bleeding's stopped, but he's still unconscious."

"Not exactly surprised. Looks like he was thrown pretty hard. Latano and Dr. Grant are getting water."

"Good. Very good. Advice?"

"We should get him to a hospital as soon as possible. I'd say the elves, but there's no chance they'll help him. None."

Eric nodded. "Can we move him?"

"We're not going to have a choice. Tandro's looking for us by the coast."

"Should we try to wake him?"

"What were you thinking of?"

* * *

"I could get in trouble for this," Pastor Brown grumbled. "You're not certified to fly this thing."

"Would _you_ like to fly down there and land this in the middle of the forest. You've already told me this contraption was built for what, eight people?"

"Seven. I built it myself."

"And I'm going down there to try to pick up thirteen. You would add extra weight. I'm not bringing you."

"You won't be able to bring them all back."

"Look. What I do once I get there is not your problem. If they decide to try to fit us all into the plane, that's what's going to happen. If they want me to make two trips, taking anyone who's hurt back first, I'll do it. It's whatever they think is best. It's their call. I don't know the whole situation down there, but I _do _know it's pretty bad. Now show me how to fly this plane. Fast."

* * *

"You sure you want to try this?" Eric asked. "His mind could be damaged. He could be in shock. It might affect you."

"This was your idea," Morgan sighed. "Do you want me to or not?"

Eric thought. "It's your risk," he said at last. "Yours is one of the lives at stake in this. Do what you think is best, le Fay."

Morgan nodded, and took Athos' hand in hers. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to concentrate. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and knew it was Peter. She nodded, took a deep breath, and let her guard down.

The pain rushed at her like a wave. She could almost see what had happened, the huge dinosaur lifting him, the ground rushing up, then only the pain. She cringed, but held on, searching.

Watching her, Ian Malcolm shuddered. Morgan suddenly seemed so young, so small. Her forehead was covered in sweat, her muscles tense.

"What on Earth is she doing?" Richard asked.

"Whatever she's doing, it's working," Billy pointed out. Athos' breathing was becoming steadier, his face more relaxed. Finally, his eyes opened. Morgan opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. It was over.

Athos looked around. "Y . . . you came . . ."

"Easy, Athos," Peter smiled kindly, sincerely. "You've had a pretty rough day."

"K . . . Kelly . . . where . . ."

"I'm right here," Kelly said quietly. "I'm . . . I'm sorry . . . if I . . ."

"You did what anyone else would have done," Athos said gently. "There's nothing to blame about that."

Morgan smiled. Typical of Athos, hurt or not. "You remember what happened?"

Athos tried to nod, but started coughing. Finally, he caught his breath. "Who . . . who are these people?"

"This is Dr. Richard Levine, this is Billy, and this is Dr. Ian Malcolm."

Athos' eyes lit up. "You're Kelly's father. Of course. Malcolm. Should've recognized the name. Especially when Kelly mentioned Tyrannosaurs."

Ian stared, surprised at the sudden change. Athos was cheerful, alive, his eyes bright. Morgan and Peter, too, were smiling. Athos looked around. "Where . . . where are Latano and Tandro?"

Eric answered. "Latano is with Dr. Grant. They're getting some water. Should be back any minute. Tandro is back in the U.S. ready to fly down here to pick us all up in Pastor Brown's plane."

"Well, if that don't beat all," Athos laughed. "You've got everyone here. Alan Grant. Ian Malcolm. And Tandro's in an airplane. _That_ I want to see."

"Thing is, he's looking for us on the coast."

"Oh. I get it." He tried to sit up, but pain shot up his right arm.

Eric eased him back down. "Take it easy. We're still waiting for Latano and Dr. Grant. And try not to put pressure on that arm. You hurt it pretty badly."

"Broken?"

"To say the least."

"Just get me back to the gleems; they'll take care of it," Athos assured them.

A silence came over the group. Athos looked around, then up at Morgan. "What?"

* * *

Mirage grinned. "Oh, dear," she said sarcastically. "What's she going to tell him? _'I'm sorry, Athos, but your gleems shot me and I'm going to die unless you find an antidote for the poison and give it to your enemies'_?" She smiled. "This is where they become enemies."

Fasir shook his head. "No, Mirage. This is where love triumphs over the divisions of enmity."

"Would you two shut up?" Q complained. "Look over here. I've found you some enemies, if I ever saw them."

* * *

"It's an idiotic plan," Alan Grant was complaining. "It was an idiotic plan from the beginning. We'll never make it to the coast in time; Athos is in terrible shape. And your pastor friend can't stay in the air forever. Sooner or later, he'll run out of fuel and have to go back."

"So what are you saying?"

"We shouldn't have come here. This place is uncontrolled! And what about them back there? They're just sitting there! The Compys'll find them! The raptors'll find them. The Rex'll come back!"

Latano was keeping his cool. He'd been watching Alan since they met in the bar. It wasn't that he'd rather have left Kelly and Athos to die -- that was far from the case. He was simply frustrated with the sloppy way they were handling it, relying almost completely on instinct and intuition. He was angry not at Latano, but at the fact that, for the moment, there was no better way.

"Look," the elf said calmly. "If you keep yelling like that, the dinosaurs are more likely to find _us_ than them."

Alan sighed. Latano was right. And besides, they'd reached the river.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees, and a call that sent a shiver down Dr. Grant's spine. Raptors.

He glanced over at Latano. He'd heard it, too. The elf was slowly raising his bow. At the first sign of one, Alan knew he'd let the arrow fly. Alan raised the sword Latano had given him; it was surprisingly light, and felt comfortable in his hands.

Perfect.

* * *

**xWhit3StaRx -- **Muahahaha. Cliffhanger again. :)

**a writer of fics** -- Thanks. I'm trying to update more often, but things seem to keep getting in the way. Which is strange because it's summer and nothing's realy going on. :)


	9. The Time That is Given to Us

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is not mine.

**Chapter Nine****

* * *

**

"You're in trouble if you had anything to do with this, Mirage!" Avanwë raged. "That goes for you, too, Q!"

Q just smiled. "Nothing to do with us, Avanwë. It's the animals, plain and simple."

Avanwë sighed. Fasir wasn't making a fuss, so it probably wasn't Mirage. And Q was just enjoying everything.

Too bad she wasn't.

* * *

The calls were getting louder now. Latano could tell they were surrounded.

Fighting to keep his voice calm, he looked up at Dr. Grant. "I can tell exactly where they are. Should I shoot, or wait for them to make a move?"

Alan was surprised; he hadn't expected the elf to ask his advice. "Wait," he replied. Maybe they could come up with a plan.

But even as he said it, a raptor came from behind. "Look out!" Alan screamed.

Latano whirled around in time to shoot the raptor. But the arrow only grazed it, and the raptor leapt up, knocking the elf to the ground. Its teeth quickly ripped the bow to shreds.

Alan rushed over, and drove the sword into the dinosaur. The raptor shrieked, and four more rushed out.

Latano began to get up, but before he could, another raptor was on him, claws digging into the elf's small body. Latano could see the huge claw on its foot. He felt a searing pain as it slashed across his chest. He was only vaguely aware of Alan as he came rushing at them, sword drawn. Then he blacked out.

Alan didn't really know what he was planning to do. He certainly had no idea how to use a sword, much less use it faster than four or five raptors. But he didn't stop to think as his blade slashed first into one, then another.

He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Morgan took a deep breath. This was going to be hard to explain.

"Athos," she said quietly. "The gleems, and Angelica, they don't know you're here. They assumed you were dead. Angelica, therefore, has assumed control of the gleems."

"My goodness. What has she done?"

"Somehow or other -- I don't know how -- the gleems knew you were with Kelly. Angelica, well, you know Angelica."

Athos nodded. "She went after Dr. Malcolm, didn't she?" He looked over at Ian. "I'm so sorry. You should never have been brought into this. I don't even know why Kelly is here, or why either of us was brought here." He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming difficult.

Ian knelt down by Morgan. "There are some things beyond our control, Athos."

Morgan nodded. "We found the four of them in a bar, just before the gleems crashed it."

Athos opened his eyes. "In the open?"

Eric nodded. "Which is why we're convinced they think you're dead. But there's more. Morgan and Dr. Malcolm were shot, with poisoned arrows."

Athos looked shocked. "What poison?"

"Rona didn't recognize it."

Morgan spoke up. "Tandro said it was probably one of your old experiments, but he couldn't be sure."

"Blast it. I told her never to use those."

"Well, if you're dead, it doesn't matter what you told her."

Athos nodded. "We need to get out of here."

Suddenly, Alan Grant came crashing through the trees, Latano in his arms. "We need to get out of here!" he called.

"Mind-reader," Athos mumbled.

Peter stared at Latano. "My goodness. What happened?"

"Raptors," Alan replied, gasping for breath. "We need to move. I scared them off, but not for long."

"Is he alive?"

"For now."

By then, Eric was helping Athos to his feet, careful of his hurt arm. He turned to Dr. Grant. "Which way's the quickest way to the coast?"

Grant pointed. "That way."

Before they could do anything, however, the raptors leapt out from behind the trees. Alan realized what had happened. They hadn't been frightened away; they wanted him to lead them to the others.

Levine froze. They were surrounded. How many were there? At least a dozen, he realized. Too many. They'd never make it.

"Um . . . does anybody have a plan?" Ian asked.

Alan recognized the tone in his voice. "Ian, don't!"

But Ian took off, with Morgan and Athos close behind.

* * *

"Cowards," Mirage accused as most of the raptors followed the three of them. "Running for their lives, like scared little mice. Is this what you wished for me to see, Fasir?"

"On the contrary, Mirage." Fasir was smiling, pleased. "They have only proven my point. Cowards? Mirage, have you seen nothing today. They _know_."

Q nodded. "They knew, of course, or at least Dr. Malcolm did, that the raptors would pick them out as the 'weaklings of the pack,' so to speak. Look, there're only two left. Ooh, one. Balo just got one of them. Good shot, little elf."

"Have you nothing better to do than play cheerleader for Balo?" Avanwë asked. "There're at least a dozen raptors chasing three of them! Do you have any idea what their chances are?"

"Yes. Terrible."

* * *

Ian Malcolm was breathing hard. He knew the raptors were close behind them. And none of them could keep up this pace.

"Up ahead!" Athos called through gasps. "The trees! Can they climb?"

"They can jump!"

Athos glanced back. "We don't have a chance on the ground."

Ian stopped by a large tree and reached for the first branch, pulling himself up. Morgan jumped, caught the branch. Ian helped her up.

Athos looked up. His arm was broken; he'd never make it. But he didn't have a choice; he'd suggested it, and the raptors were nearly there. He jumped.

Morgan caught one of his hands, Ian the other. Together, they pulled him up.

"We'll have to go higher," Ian sighed. His leg throbbed from running so fast, and he wasn't looking forward to the climb.

But they had to.

As the raptors gathered below, they helped each other higher and higher. Ian's leg felt like it was on fire. Pain shot up Athos' arm every time the others pulled him up. Morgan cringed as her ribs banged into the branches and the trunk. But they kept going.

* * *

"What should we do?" Richard asked.

"I don't know," Eric admitted. "Head for the coast?"

"And hope we can find the others later?" Peter asked.

"There's not going to be much _left_ of the others later," Richard pointed out bluntly. "Those were_ Velociraptors_, in case you didn't notice. Carnivores. Predators. We should head for the coast. The others are as good as dead."

Peter met Richard's gaze. No, he told himself. He would know if Morgan were dead. He would have felt it.

Suddenly, he heard her voice._ "Peter?"_

_"Yeah, le Fay. Where are you?"_

_"We're in the trees. Safe, for the moment. Unless they can chew through the trunk."_

_"What should we do?"_

_"Tandro's on his way. But if he doesn't find you on the coast, he is going to come looking."_

_"I guessed. Where should we be in that case?"_

_"Wherever Dr. Grant thinks is the safest place for you to be."_

Peter turned to Alan. "The others are alive. They climbed a tree. Tandro is looking for us. Where's the safest place for us right now?"

Alan Grant looked at Peter as if he had broccoli coming out of his ears. "Peter, there _are_ no safe places here."

"Where's best."

"We should get away from the smell of blood. They have an excellent sense of smell."

"And what about Latano?" The elf was covered in blood.

Alan rethought that idea. "Ummmm . . ."

Eric sighed. "We don't have time for this. Let's head for the coast."

* * *

Q burst out laughing as the others followed Eric. "Oh, man. He'll never find them, not before the raptors or the Rex do. Oh, boy. These guys are funny, Avanwë. They actually think they can make it off the island alive!"

"They can!" Avanwë insisted. "Tandro's on his way."

"He'll never find them," Q repeated. "But just how _is_ our little pilot doing?"

* * *

Tandro loosened his grip on the controls a little and looked out the window again. He'd circled the coast, but hadn't seen a trace of anyone. Now he headed for the forest.

_"Morgan,"_ he called out telepathically._ "Morgan?"_

_"Yeah,"_ came the reply.

_"What's happened?"_

_"The raptors attacked. We split up. I'm in a tree with Dr. Malcolm and Athos. I'm not sure where the others are."_

_"Okay,"_ Tandro replied. The answer had been dry, blunt. That meant she was tired. _"Why are you in a tree?"_

_"Um . . . there're about a dozen raptors here, so the ground didn't seem a very safe place."_

_"What can you see from up there?"_

There was a pause. _"Not much. We're not exactly at the top."_

_"Can you get there, Morgan? I need some idea of where you are."_

Morgan looked at her companions. Neither of them looked like they could climb any higher. Athos couldn't get up the branches on his own, and Ian was steadily growing weaker, because of the poison combined with physical exhaustion.

"I need to get up there," she explained. "Tandro can't see the others. If he can find us . . . they can't have made it too far already."

"Better tell them to stop moving," Athos suggested.

Morgan nodded. _"Peter?"_

_"Yeah, Kenobi?"_

_"Stop moving. Tandro's here. He's trying to find us."_

_"All right. We're safe; tell him to get you first."_

_"You got it. Tandro?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Peter says they're safe. I'm gonna give this a shot."_

_"Okay."_

Morgan cringed. She hated heights. Before it had been life and death. Now she had to force herself to believe she had to do this.

She put a hand on the branch above her. The bark was rough; it dug into her skin. She hadn't noticed it before, too great had been the danger. Now she felt the pain.

_"Keep your mind off it," _came a voice in her head.

Morgan nearly jumped. The voice had been Ian's. "Was that you?" she called down.

"Was what me?" Ian's voice, audible this time.

"You said, 'Keep your mind off it.'"

"I was only thinking it."

_"Try it again," _she said, telepathically this time, pulling herself up. A good distraction.

_"What do you want me to say?"_ came Ian's voice in her head.

Morgan grinned. _"Well, you said before there was no such thing as ordinary. I was wondering what you meant."_

_"What's your idea of normal, Morgan?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What's typical?"_

_"Trick question."_

_"How so?"_

_"Well, if you meant me personally, my life is completely unpredictable."_

_"Exactly. But what's normal for you?"_

_"Going to school, getting a little homework, doing it in a flash, lying to my parents about where I've been, and eating dinner around six o' clock."_

_"But how often does that actually happen?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Does that all ever happen? That and nothing else?"_

_"Well . . . no." _The branches were getting thinner. She was near the top.

_"So something out of the ordinary always happens?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"Then how do you decide what's ordinary?"_

Morgan thought. _"I give up. How do you?"_

_"You don't. That's the point. There is no ordinary."_

_"Interesting," _came Athos' voice telepathically.

"Wait . . . you can hear that?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh, yeah. You were a little bit blurry, but Morgan's always really clear."

_"Can you talk to everyone like this?"_ Ian asked Morgan.

_"Oh, goodness, no. That would drive me crazy. Just certain people. For example, if I tried this with, say, Dr. Levine, I'm quite certain I'd get nothing. Or even Billy or Dr. Grant."_

_"Then . . ."_

_"Why you?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Total honesty, I'm not exactly surprised. I was just a little startled because I wasn't expecting it right then. I thought it might work with you."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's not something you can explain. You just know."_

_"Friendship?"_

_"Hardly. First time it worked with Athos, I'd barely met him, and hadn't exactly heard great things about him from anyone else."_

_"I heard that," Athos laughed._

_"Who's telling the story? Anyway, that's when I realized, well, that it wasn't just how well I knew the person, because it doesn't work with my parents or my friends at school, or even my sister. Of course, my friends at school aren't exactly close because . . ." _She trailed off.

_"Because you can't let them bet close to you because you're afraid they'll get hurt if you do,"_ Ian finished for her.

_"Yeah, exactly. Anyway, I knew it would work with you. Because you'd let it. You were open to the idea from the beginning. You accepted what we said as the truth, even if it sounded a little far-fetched."_

_"Hardly more far-fetched than this."_

_"Granted, but still."_

_"And I could hardly argue with the idea when the gleems were coming, literally, through the roof."_

_"Still, the others had their doubts. You trusted us. Totally."_

_"That's why it worked?"_

_"No, it worked because of what made you trust us, whatever that is."_ She looked around.

_"Don't look down."_ Athos.

_"I can see him. Hey, Tandro! I see you."_

_"Great. Where are you?"_

_"Your left. That's right. Fly closer. There you go. Keep coming."_

_"Okay, coach, I see you. The others are below you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"This would be ridiculously easier if I could land."_

_"No choice, unless you want to be raptor food."_

"So how do you plan on doing this?"

_"Ummmm . . .You got any rope?"_

_"Yeah, but not a free hand."_

_"Blast."_

_"Tell me. Should've brought the pastor."_

_"Why didn't you?"_

_"Too much weight."_

Morgan froze. That was it. That was what Pastor Brown had been trying to tell them. The plane was too small. _"I take it the thing doesn't have an autopilot."_

_"You're right there."_

_"Can you open the door from where you are?"_

_"Ummm . . ."_

_"Come on . . . there you go. I can see you."_

_"Now what?"_

_"Fly closer."_

_"What're you going to do, jump?"_

_"I . . ."_ That was exactly what she'd been planning to do. But now that he said it . . .

_"Do it, le Fay,"_ Tandro said suddenly. _"If you're going to do it, do it now. You can, but not if you think about it."_

_"Tandro, a flying, moving target?"_

_"You can do it."_

Morgan knew she had to. Tandro would keep making passes around the tree until he ran out of fuel, if he had to. She couldn't let him do that. She took a deep breath, tried to focus, let go of the trunk with her hands, and jumped.

* * *

"Idiot," Mirage grinned.

* * *

**xWhit3StaRx -- **Muahahahahaha. Yet another cliffhanger. :)

**Alison **-- Okay, okay, I updated. Are you happy:) Trick question, considering how I just ended the chapter, huh:)

**a writer of fics -- **Glad you still like it. :)


	10. The Shire

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Athos, Ian Malcolm, and Tandro watched helplessly as Morgan slammed into the side of the plane. She screamed as she tumbled through the tree's branches, but she was still in control. She grabbed at first one branch, then another. Finally, she grabbed ahold of a thinner one. She hung there for a moment, out of breath, then swung her legs around the thicker branch below her. "Sorry, guys," she called up.

"Use the Force next time, Kenobi!" Athos called down.

Morgan smiled. The joke was meant in fun. "My apologies, Qui-Gon!" She felt her glasses. Broken. She tossed them down, hitting a raptor on the head.

"So now what?" Tandro asked. He knew Morgan was using the jokes to focus, that if and when they were safe, she'd collapse immediately.

"You're going to have to land in the tree," Morgan advised.

"No way."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know, but I'll never be able to take off out of a tree."

"True." Her ideas were getting crazy, her mind wandering. She couldn't trust her thoughts. "Guys!" she called telepathically. "Any ideas would be appreciated right about now!"

"Tandro, fly lower!" Ian called. "I'm getting in there."

Athos looked shocked. "You're not about to try that! Morgan nearly got herself killed! What makes you think you can do it?"

"Athos, in this area, I have a slight advantage. I'm a mathematician. My specialty _is_ Chaos Theory, but I know enough about linear systems to be able to tell when I should jump, as long as our friend keeps his speed fairly constant."

"Morgan?" Tandro asked. "Is he right?"

Morgan looked up at Ian. "Yes, he's right. Fly lower. And keep your speed consistent."

Ian didn't look down. He kept his eyes on the plane. It came lower. Ian didn't wait. On the first pass, he jumped.

His hands gripped the edge of the door. He caught his breath, then slowly pulled himself inside. "Good job," Tandro smiled. "You calculated that well."

Ian shook his head. "I just said that. If you think I can do that stuff in my head that fast, you're nuts."

Tandro grinned. "You fly a plane as well as you jump into one?"

"You fly the plane. Where's the rope?"

"Over there."

Ian grabbed the rope and tied it around several different objects. Tandro grinned. "Good thing it's a long rope."

"Yeah," Ian agreed.

"Get Athos first," came Morgan's voice telepathically. "Then come down."

"Here goes nothing," Ian shrugged. He tied a knot in the rope and tossed it out the door.

Athos caught the rope in his left hand. It was thick, difficult to get a grip on, but he jumped out of the tree, swinging his legs, wrapping them around the rope.

He knew immediately he wouldn't be able to climb it.

So did Ian. He took the rope and pulled. Soon, he was able to pull Athos into the plane.

"Let's go get Morgan," Athos said immediately.

"Athos, I can't maneuver this plane through the branches down there," Tandro explained.

"What are you saying?"

"That it's a good thing the rope is long and I hope she can hold on _really _well, because it's gonna swing around like crazy."

"Other options?"

"If she could climb higher, it wouldn't be as rough."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Tandro says it's too hard to fly down there. Do you want us to send the rope down where you are, or do you want to climb higher?"

"Just send the rope down. It'll take less time; we still have to find the others."

"You want it? You got it," Athos teased. Morgan managed a laugh.

The rope came down. Without her glasses, she couldn't see it until it was almost in front of her face. She took it without hesitation, letting go of the tree, trying not to look at the raptors below.

The others started pulling. She tried to climb, but found it was hard enough to just hang on as the rope swung back and forth. After what seemed like an eternity, she found herself on the plane.

"Where are the others?" Tandro asked as Ian closed the door.

Morgan paused to contact them. "They stopped at a clearing a little ways north of where we were."

"Which is . . ."

"A little bit west of here."

"Okay. Tell them to fire an arrow, if they have any left. I need some kind of signal."

Almost immediately, an arrow came shooting out of the trees. Tandro flew over to where it came from. "That's one small clearing, but it should be enough. Ian, I could sure use a copilot. Athos, Morgan, hold onto something. I'm taking us down."

Morgan sat back and tried to relax. But Tandro wasn't exactly helping.

"What does this thing do?"

"I don't know," Ian replied helplessly.

"What about this?"

"I think that's something with the parachutes; leave it alone."

"Okay, _this_ one."

"Yeah, gently. Gently!" The plane sped towards the ground. Tandro reversed it, trying not to panic, even though he had no idea what he was doing. Together, he and Ian fumbled with the controls, until at last the plane landed roughly, but in one piece, on the ground.

Tandro scrambled out of the plane. "How is everyone?"

"Could be better," Alan answered. "But we're alive. Now let's get out of here."

"We have a problem," Tandro admitted.

"Shoot."

"This plane was built for about seven people. Including myself, there are fourteen of us. Double the number, and double the weight. I don't know if it'll hold."

"What are you saying? Some of us have to stay behind?"

"Not necessarily. But if we all go, it's more dangerous."

Eric looked around. In the distance, a Tyrannosaur roared. The sun was setting. He shook his head. "Hang the danger. I'm not leaving anyone here." Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Then pile in," Tandro instructed. "And, uh, does anyone else want the cockpit? Because if they do, it's theirs."

"I'll take it," Levine offered.

"You got it." They piled into the plane. Richard plopped into the pilot's chair, adjusting himself to the controls. Ian headed back by Morgan and Athos while Tandro sat down next to Richard.

"Um . . . how, exactly, did you plan to take off?" Richard asked.

Tandro blinked. "Uhhhh . . ."

"Wonderful! You fly all the way down here to save us and now we can't go?"

"Shut up!" Eric yelled back. "Let's see you come up with a better plan!"

"That's why he was supposed to wait by the coast!"

"By the time we'd have gotten there, he'd have been out of fuel. Not to mention Athos, Morgan, and Ian would probably still be up in that tree!"

"Both of you, calm down," Peter called, struggling to his feet. He turned to Richard. "Could a strong wind pick us up?"

"Maybe, but not much short of a tornado."

Peter nodded, and closed his eyes. The wind started to blow outside the plane. Rona slammed the door shut. The wind got louder, and, slowly, Richard could feel the plane being lifted up. He pulled a few levers, threw a few switches, and soon they were flying. The wind died down. Peter took a seat.

They were over the ocean, on their way.

* * *

"NO!" Mirage shouted. "No!" 

"Shut up, Mirage," Avanwe ordered. "They proved you wrong, fair and square."

Suddenly, Mirage noticed the plane sinking lower. "Maybe not."

* * *

"We're too heavy!" Tandro called. "We'll never make it!" 

"Close your eyes!" Athos ordered. "We're getting out of here!"

"Will it work?" Richard called.

"I don't know. But it's our best shot. Do it!"

They all closed their eyes. The plane hit the water, and everything went black.

* * *

Richard Levine groaned and slowly opened his eyes. They weren't in the water. They weren't even on the plane. But where _were_ they?" 

He looked at the others. They all appeared unconscious, but they were all there. But where was there?

It was awfully cold. It took Richard a moment to realize they were in the snow. He looked around. They were near some mountains, cold and snowy. Definitely _not_ Site B.

He looked up, and in the mountains he could see a kind of tower, reaching up into the sky. Maybe there was someone there. Maybe they could help.

Not looking back, he ran towards it, through the snow. He ran up to the door and knocked loudly.

The door was opened by a woman with long wavy golden hair. She wore a white shirt and khaki pants. "Hello?"

"Hello. My name's Richard Levine. My friends are back there, and they need help, fast."

"Who are your friends?"

"Dr. Grant, Billy, Dr. Malcolm, his daughter Kelly, and a few other people we ran into."

The woman's entire mood changed. "Was Athos with you?" she asked frantically.

"Yes, he was one of them–"

The woman gave a whistle, and two dozen gleems rushed out. "Hurry, Dr. Levine. Jump on." She leapt onto one of the gleem's back. Richard hesitantly grabbed onto another one. They took off.

"Down there!" Richard pointed after a moment. They landed smoothly, and Angelica rushed over to Athos. "He's alive," she said with relief. Then, to the gleems, "Take them all back to the tower."

"Thank you," Richard nodded. "What's your name?"

"Angelica. Let's go."

* * *

Athos groaned softly. "Easy," came a voice. "Easy." 

"Angelica?"

"Yeah."

"We . . . we made it."

"Yes. Nice work."

"The . . . the others?"

"They're being cared for. A couple of them were hurt pretty badly. The rest are resting, anyway."

"Wait! I have to help! Morgan and Ian!"

"What about them?"

"Poisoned arrows! You have to let me help!"

"Can you walk?"

He sat up immediately, ignoring a sudden searing headache. "Yeah."

"What happened, anyway? Where were you?"

"You don't want to know."

* * *

Avanwe grinned. "They'll be okay now. You wouldn't believe how good the gleems actually are with medicine. Amazing." 

Q nodded. "They are rather good, for non-entities."

* * *

They watched Athos work, tirelessly, as the gleems bandaged the others. Finally, he came out with something. 

"This should work," he grinned. "Give it to Ian and Morgan. That's an order."

Instantly, he collapsed, exhausted, onto a nearby bed.

* * *

One by one, the others woke up. Richard Levine grinned as he watched. Everything was going to be all right. 

Even Morgan and Ian looked okay, everything considered. Latano was a little weak from loss of blood, but no worse.

But, still, Athos didn't wake up.

"I don't understand it," Alan mumbled. "He seemed fine."

"'Seemed' is the key word, Dr. Grant," Eric sighed. "He was faking it, waiting until he knew we were all safe. Then . . ."

Morgan knelt by Athos' side. She took his hand, feeling where the gleems had rebandaged his arm. "Come on, Athos. Don't give up yet. We need you here. Please."

Ian stared. 'We need you'? They were enemies. The gleems had tried to kill her. But that didn't seem to matter to her.

She loved him.

Like he loved Kelly.

They were like brothers and sisters, all of them. He watched as the rest of the Woodland Wanderers joined her by Athos' bed. He came up next to them, and the others followed.

Athos coughed and slowly opened his eyes. "Thanks, y'all."

Even as he said it, Morgan disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Morgan suddenly found herself in a room designed to look like the courtyard in Rivendell, where the Council of Elrond was held. In Elrond's chair was Q. Near him were Mirage, Fasir, and Avanwe. 

"Greetings, Morgan," Q grinned. "Mae govannem. Allow me to assist you with that." He snapped, and her glasses reappeared.

"Hannon le, Q." She bowed graciously. "And not just for that. Fasir. Mirage. Hello, Avanwe."

Avanwe smiled. "Morgan."

"What is it?"

Q rose. "We wished to congratulate you. You and the others have done well on the test we set for you." He came down and offered Morgan his hand. "Well done, Kenobi."

Morgan shook his hand firmly. "Thank you, Q. But may I ask what, exactly, the purpose of the test _was_?"

"You may, indeed. We were testing the strength of your love."

Morgan burst out laughing. "Oh, boy! Is_ that_ what it was? Couldn't you have done that without involving the others? I mean Billy and Richard and Alan and Ian and Kelly. What did they have to do with this?"

"I know about the love you and the Woodland Wanderers share," Q grinned, not at all annoyed by Morgan's good-natured cheerfulness. "I wanted to know if you would share that with a stranger."

"Ian."

"Exactly. So I sent Kelly with Athos. The others were merely a coincidence; they happened to be with Dr. Malcolm when the gleems, not to mention you, found him."

Morgan nodded. "I understand."

Q smiled. "There _are_ some of you humans who _are_ truly exceptional."

"Because we don't mind it when you show up and play around with our lives?" Morgan joked.

Q laughed. "It was good to see you again, Morgan."

Morgan nodded. "Likewise."

"See you around."

"Namarie, mellon nin." She disappeared.

Avanwe sighed. "I don't know why she treats you like that. There were a million rude things she could've said, and mostly everyone else in the universe would've said in her place. I should know; I'm one of them."

"Hey, they're all safe, nobody died, and they proved your point, or Fasir's." He smiled. "You should be very proud of them, Avanwe. Their gift is rare."

* * *

Morgan reappeared again beside Athos' bed, grinning. "I'm not going to ask," Athos shrugged. 

"Don't," Morgan agreed. "Um . . . I don't mean to rush out of here, but Avanwe can't hold down the fort forever. Sooner or later, my parents are going to come home and notice I'm gone."

Athos nodded. "Go. All of you. And thank you."

* * *

Pastor Brown heard a knock on the door and rushed to answer it. They were back! 

He opened the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're safe."

Eric nodded. "Your plane isn't, though. We crashed it, somewhere in the ocean."

"Oh, never mind that old thing. Piece of junk. I'm surprised Tandro even got it to fly. It was a wreck."

Tandro grinned. "My speciality."

"Everyone all right?"

"More or less," Ian nodded. "Thank you again, Pastor."

"So the world is safe?"

Morgan sighed. "Please don't make me explain that again."

* * *

Two weeks later, Morgan was sitting in math class, bored, when a guest speaker walked in. 

The rest of the class groaned silently. Guest speakers were always boring. Morgan just grinned as her friend, dressed, as usual, all in black, headed up to the blackboard, winked at her, and started the lesson.

* * *

**Alison -- **:) Well, now I don't have to "keep it up" anymore because it's done!

**xWhit3staRx -- **Yeah, no more cliffies on this story because it's done!

**a writer of fics -- **:) Now you don't have to bug me about updating anymore because it's done!


End file.
